A typical episode of Lilo and Stitch
by Paul Teevan
Summary: A parody of a typical L&S episode.rnNote: I am a L&S fan, and this story is intend to be light hearted. Don’t take it too seriously. But if your really sensitive of criticism about L&S then don’t click


Note: If your one of those people who gets offended by people mocking a show you like, leave. But FYI, I'm an L&S fan (AND YES OF THE CARTOON) , its just they can get repetitive as hell.

Anyway without further ado:

Princess Pac: Yeah, I knew it was against the rules, originally I thought I'd chance. But I realised that's not too smart

CTCD: I LIKE LILO AND STICH. As for the pokemon thing, well yeah I went a little overboard, but I used that for a joke as well. And the experiments really do look like pokemon rejects (except stitch) and I believe they had plans to market it in a similar way. Still I'm gonna add a warning to fics description

Anyway

some peaceful place in Hawaii

Somewhere in Hawaii two dopey tourists were exploring

"Hawaii is so nice and peaceful" The first began "and it certainly doesn't have any weird alien things around"

"Yeah" The second replied.

Suddenly an experiment pod mysteriously manages to land on water somewhere.

Its spark to life in an excessively showy flash of light (ohhh pwetty light).

" Oh look it's the super rare Hawaiian green spotted pirate ninja pokemon like animal !" Exclaimed Stupid tourist #1.

"Funny… I never heard of that animal"

"Its Hawaiian only and really rare!"

"You know it looks like an alien"

"Don't be stupid aliens don't exist!"

"I've been studying animals all my life, and I've never heard of nor seen any creature like that"

"Pah you know nothing about animals"

The experiment responded by breathing fire.

"See its perfectly natural!" Stupid Tourist #1 replied

"Righhhhttttt"

Experiment: RUHHHHHHH! (Me big nasty experiment! Me harass you with l33t powerz! Even though Jumba's shown he can make experiments that speak perfect English (625) I don't cause I wannabe a pokemon! But I failed to make the cut)

Idiot Tourist #1+2 both yelled "AHHHHH!" and ran the hell away.

Then the scence cut to Lilo and her "dog" that doesn't even vaguely look like a dog, even if you squint, and even if your on acid.

Lilo was walking along fairly normally when something caught her eye

"Look stitch its X contest! I must enter it and…"

Suddenly Myrtle and her gang showed up.

"Hey Wierdlo" Myrtle began "Your like weird. And your dog is weird as well. MUAHAHAHAH!"

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Came the automated response from Myrtle's groupies (because apparently, they only know a few words, some of them might just know "yeahhhhhh").

Lilo responded unsarcastically with

"Wow those cusses are so childish and overdone but I'm hurt anyway! Please take me into your group! Please! "

Stitch chipped in with

"ux tha rihdc mu! (your popular every other week, and it never works well, and you never properly enjoy it, and you learn to stand on your own and say you don't need them but then you go back and constantly seek their approval. Erm hello?)"

"Eh I'm scitzo or something." Lilo casually replied "Its why I flip between being super nice and psychotic"

"hfidhg udh! (that explains it)"

"Anyway I'll beat you in competion so their!"

"Will not" Myrtle challanged

"Will to"

"Will not"

This went on for a very long time. Stitch sat at the back fantasying about destroying the city or something, which might not mean having to sit here listening to these stimulating debates or having to go to the vet.

Later:

Lilo continued along after her intellectual debate with Myrtle when she met Kenobi (who the authour was incapable of spelling correctly, so he flipped between random variants and hoped no one would notice)

"OMG ITS KEONI!" Lilo exclaimed "I GOTTA ACT UNINTRESTED WHILE TRYING TO HIT ON HIM!"

"Wassup?" Kenobi asked casually

"oh you know….. " Lilo said, with force casullyness (is that even a word?)

"(DATE ME ALREADY!)" Lilo thought

"Oh I'm going to competion wanna come?"

"Sure (if I win teh competion Keoni might…)".

Later when Lilo arrived home

"Hey Nani" Lilo called "OMG MERTLE IS TEH MEAN! But I will beat her in the competion and she'll like me!"

"Blah blah" Nani began in her auto drone mode "Myrtle and girls not a good friend blah blah Stitch good friend blah blah winning isn't everything blah blah today's moral "

Since the authour can't think of anything meaningful, hes swtitching the scene. So their.

At Gantus ship.

Gantu's computour(which seems to have a suspicious resemblance to a certain dex…) chipped into life with "Experiment #whatever activated! Primary function something!"

"I will catch the experiment!" Gantu called, futilly determined

"No you won't. The little girl will" Said 625, who had apparently read the script for all the episodes.

"No not today because naff reason "

"yeah right" 625, got up and proceed to make more sandwhiches.

"Why do I keep him around? ……Oh yeah, free sandwiches "

Scene switches back to Lilo

"I must win the contest!" Lilo said

Lilo prepared for the contest.

Suddenly their was an action blur and bippy music played.

Stitch: Cousin! (wild Experimentmon appeared!)

Lilo sent out Stitch!

Lilo: Go Stitch!

Stitch: Sti-ch!

Stitch used Stitchness

Its not very effective

Wild experiment used Special Power!

Its super effective!

Stitch fainted!

Use next Experimentmon?

Lilo: No

Lilo ran away!

Scene cuts to Gantu

Wild Experimentmon appeared!

Gantu: Yes I will catch the experiment easily!

Gantu: Go Gantu!

Gantu sent out Gantu

Gantu: clears throat GANTU!

Gantu use fighting skills

Its not very effective

Gantu: Crap

Experiment used Pwn Gantu

Its super duper effective!

Gantu was pwned!

Gantu fainted!

Use next Experimentmon?

Gantu: Yes

Gantu: Go 625!

625: Sandwiches!

625 used Run off and make sandwiches!

625 ran off and made sandwiches!

Gantu: Grrrr….

Gantu is out of useable Experimentmons!

Gantu blacked out!

Gantu!

Disney guy: Erm your not allowed to say that word

Gantu: Grrr…. What should I say then

Disney guy: Try this hands Gantu a card

Gantu: ahem….. blitzkrag.

Scene cuts to Lilo

" So Jumba" Lilo asked "What can you tell use about this experiment of the week?"

"Ahhh number blank , evil genius experiment designed to blank entire nations blank (I think I was drunk when I made it)."

"Oh no we have to stop it before the experiment blank "

"igi fhudh uche!" Stitch added

Pleakly flipped into attention grabber mode

"LOOK AT ME! I'M THE COMIC RELIEF TRANSVESTIE WHO SNUCK THROUGH THE CENSORS!"

"Very good, now shut up" Jumba said

"So anyway," Lilo said, brining the conversation back on focus "lets go catch the experiment!"

"How?"

"I have a cunning plan"

scene changes

Another scence blur and blippy music

Wild Experimentmon appeared!

Go Stitch!

Wild Experimentmon used Special power

It missed!

Stitch used cunning plan!  
Its super effective!

Lilo: Go experiment catching thingy!

Wun-wun-wun

DUNDUNUDNDUN

You caught Experimentmon!

Do you wish to give Experimentmon a nick name?

Lilo: Lets see you do thing , so I'll call you thing er!

Do you wish to assign a one true place to thing er?

Lilo: Lets see…..

Team Gantu appeared!

Gantu: Prepare for trouble

625: And give me sandwiches

"To protect the world fro…. " Gantu continued "Oh screw this, the authors stupid pokemon jokes have gone on for too long"

"I think it takes up about half of this fic… hey when did everything stop being in script format?" Lilo said

"The authour wanted a script story, but the staff woulnd't let him have it, so hes trying to see how much he can sneak through" 625 said "Anyway I'd say ¾" 625 decides.

"Using my evil genius skills I calculate that…"

The author was none too happy with the characters driving the story off topic and complaining about jokes he may have over done yelled out:

"GET ON WITH THE DAM STORY!

"Sheesh hes grumpy" Lilo said

"Wow the authours really over using the "saids" in this story" 625 said

"I think its what happens when you try to speedily convert a parody that was obviously meant to be in script format to story" Lilo speculated (happy?).

"Would you mind not" The authour began

"One thing I don't like about this story is…" 625 began, but was cut of by the authour whipping pistol and firing it rapidly, Etna style

"I warned you!"

"Wow the authour's really been playing too much Disgaea" Lilo began, but seeing the authour glare continue with "I think we should just continue the story"

"Eh its not like anyone really liked 625 anyway" Gantu said

"Anyway As…Errr Lilo, I will now take your pikac…. Err 626 but rather than send Jumba's finest experiment to Hamsterville, get a crap load of cash and cripple your experiment catching abilities, I'll trade you Stitch for the experiment.. And don't try to trick me like you did the time before, or the time before that, the time before that because I'm ready!"

"Sure…. Big dummy" Lilo replied

"What?"

"I said, Sure, I'll meet you there"

"Well ok then"

At the meeting spot

"So have you brought the experiment?"

"Yes"

"And your not going to just use some clever rehearsed trick to take the experiment back?"

"No" Lilo said, crossing her fingers

"Good " Gantu handed Stitch back to Lilo.

"Now!"

"What!"

Fic flipped back to script mode!

Lilo: You know the constant transition is making me dizzy

Experiment used Special power!

Gantu: Gah! I should have seen it coming but I didn't!

Lilo quickly frees stitch

Stitch used Pwn Gantu

Its rather effective

Lilo got away.

Later

Gantu was a bit down, having been mentally owned by a little girl for the 957395759479475947594th time

"Man I'm depressed, a 7/9/5/6… hey how old is she anyway?"

"Eh" 625 began, who had apparently not been fatally shot, or just crawled through a plot hole "it changes every episode

"Anyway a little girl just outwitted and pwned me….. again. This sucks"

" I'd imagine, but with my skillz you won't care"

625 did something.

"Hey I suddenly don't care! Yay!" Gantu said, who had randomly become a lot happier

Scene switches to Lilo

"Wow somehow while chasing today's Experimentmon I learned some kind of valuable life lesson that helps my immediate situation improve! Yay!"

Nani went into her After School Special mode "robotic voice And what did you learn today?"

"That cramming too many stupid Pokemon jokes into a fic gets annoying

"Grrrr……"

"And something about not bothering to try and be popular with Myrtle, which I'll forget by next episode, and today's moral "

"And I'm still a transvestite!" Pleakily called

"Good for you" Lilo said, as if that was a perfectly normal and healthy thing "Now what would be a good one true place for thing er? I know the thing er place! Yay I am winner!"


End file.
